


Where's My Story?

by LilyAnson



Series: Midgardian Misadventures [10]
Category: Lokitty - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Lokitty 16642 wonders where his story is.





	Where's My Story?

"Sara! Sara, Sara, Sara!" 

Running into the room Sara inspected everything trying to find the cause of the alarm. "What?" she asked not spying anything wrong. 

"That writer lady, she hasn't written about me." Sara blinked in confusion. "Uh.... What?" 

"The writer person... She hasn't written about me. Why?" 

"Like, that's your problem?" 

"Of course. I mean, who wouldn't want to write about **me**? 

"Seriously?" 

"Uh, yes?" 

Shaking her head Sara wandered off wondering why she even had to put up with all of these shenanigans. 

"Sara?" Did I say something wrong? Lokitty wondered.


End file.
